nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 73:Acnologia VS Ashtok
Welcome to 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today is the day where we see 2 dragons of great power duke it out. Acnologia, the Black Dragon Slayer. and Ashtok, the champion of Mobian Kombat. Which of these 2 great dragons will win? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Ashtok's Tower Time:Who really cares? Acnologia entered the Mobian Kombat tournament and made it to the final match. He went on to fight Ashtok for the championship. (Acnologia) So a dragon is the champion? I slay dragons. (Ashtok) I am the champion for a reason mortal. As you will find out the hard way. (Acnologia) You do not intimidate me dragon. I have slain all of your kin. (Ashtok) Yet Igneel still lives. ROUND 1... FIGHT! Acnologia ran at and punched Ashtok, knocking him back a few feet. Ashtok then glared at Acnologia and smacked him with a claw that knocked him through the tower and sent him crashing down to the outside. Then Ashtok jumped down after him and said "This is my world". "You are not ready to step into it yet". Acnologia stodd back up and said "If I can slay dragons that are bigger than you, then you have no chance". Acnologia then moved at a hight speed and punched Ashtok and knocked him back into the tower. Then Ashtok ripped off a side of the tower and threw it at Acnologia before kicking the rest of the tower down. Acnologia dodged the part of the tower that was thrown at him and said "I'm too fast for you, champion". Then Ashtok snarled and pulled out 4 blades. Then Ashtok said "You still have a long way to go". Then Ashtok blasted forward and slashed Acnologia across the chest. Acnologia fell, injured. Then Ashtok began to walk away. KO! But then Acnologia stood back up and began to glow as he fired a blast of dragon slayer magic, which hurt Ashtok. Then Acnologia transformed into his dragon form and said "Now the battle has truly begun". ROUND 2... FIGHT! Acnologia began to charge his dragon's roar, but Ashtok stabbed him in the chest and stopped the attack. Then Ashtok did a flaming uppercut that knocked Acnologia backwards. Then Ashtok grabbed Acnologia and began to fly into the air with him. They punched each other while flying and tried to take each other down. Acnologia managed to get the upper hand and knocked Ashtok back down to the ground. Then he charged his dragon's roar and fired it down at Ashtok. After a bright flash, there was a gaping hole in the ground with no sign of Ashtok. Then Acnologia fired another dragon's roar into the air in victory. KO! However, Ashtok rose out of the ground and entered his King form. Then he said to Acnologia "You have no more hope mortal". "I AM THE TRUE DRAGON KING"! FINAL ROUND... FIGHT! Acnologia flew into Ashtok and tried to push him back, but Ashtok pushed back and they were in deadlock. Then Ashtok inched forward and lifted Acnologia off the ground before throwing him through an entire forest. Then Ashtok pulled out all 8 of his swords and said "There is a reason that I am the champion". Acnologia stood back up and began to charge his dragon's roar while Ashtok combined the 8 blades into 1 gigantic, double-bladed, sword. Acnologia fired the blast and Ashtok used his giant sword as a propeller to slice the beam out of his way as he walked closer to Acnologia. The blade eventually broke and Ashtok was now walking through the beam. Ashtok grabbed Acnologia by the throat, stopping the dragon's roar. Then Ashtok wrapped 2 of his wings around Acnologia and began to fly into the air. Ashtok flew into Outer Space and then flew back down with Acnologia like a dive-bomb. Ashtok crashed Acnologia into the ground and then Ashtok stood back up again. Then Ashtok lifted Acnologia into the air and began to rip him in half. But Acnologia managed to break free and kicked Ashtok in the chest, Ashtok looked barely fazed by the kick and then punched Acnologia in the chest. Then Ashtok made his claw glow with black energy and he smacked Acnologia with a shadow claw that knocked him backwards. Acnologia made a ball of energy above his head, but Ashtok used his power to syphon it's power to himself. Then Ashtok punched Acnologia and knocked him backwards into the ocean. Then Ashtok flew into the air above the ocean and said "I do this for Tenrou". Then Ashtok made a giant ball of energy in his hands above his head and blasted it into the ocean. The resulting explosion destroyed half of the ocean and left Acnologia in human form, battered and bruised. Then Ashtok landed on the ocean floor next to Acnologia and said "I am the Dragon King for a reason fellow dragon". Then Ashtok created another ball of energy and blasted Acnologia into oblivion with it. KO! Reasoning: Okay, this was a close fight. But Ashtok held an advantage in most of the categories. Ashtok is stronger than human Acnologia and his King form is stronger than dragon Acnologia. Acnologia held the speed advantage while in human form. But as seen in Fairy Tale, his speed lowers when he becomes a dragon. Which pretty much elimanated his only advantage. Ashtok is more durable because of the fights that he has survived. Maximus was a legendary warrior, one of only 8 total. Also the Dragon King before Ashtok, Salazar was strong enough to break multiverses with his claws. Ashtok beat Salazar in a fair 1 on 1 fight to the death in order to become the Dragon King. With that alone, Ashtok already has stronger and more durable, and around the same on speed too. Both of them have extensive knowledge on combat, having been alive for centuries. But Ashtok has fought more worthy challengers, keeping him more used to battling an equal. While Acnologia just beats the hell outta his opponent and walks away. In other words, Acnologia isn't as used to fighting strong opponents as Ashtok is. And when it comes down to this point, it's easy to see why Ashtok gets the victory. While Acnologia may have enough power to rule the world of Fairy Tale, Ashtok DOES rule over the dragons of Mobius. It also should be said that the dragons that Ashtok faced to become their king are about 2 to 3 times as strong as any dragon Acnologia has faced, including Igneel. Acnologia may have extreme power and durability, but Ashtok can not only match him in those categories, he can surpass him in those categories. This was a planet-level dragon slayer versus a multi-dimensional-level dragon king. Simply put, this was like a Magikarp versus Mewtwo in a pokemon battle. All Magikarp can do is survive as long as it can. While Mewtwo has the power to destroy it with 1 move, it won't do it because of boredom. With how strong Ashtok is, it's safe to assume that he toyed with Acnologia and only let the fight go so far because of sheer boredom. Have you ever though of how many people have actually reached Ashtok? They would have to beat Xia, Johnny, Ty, Alex, Gabranth, Rudy, Squall, Joanna, Zezko, Dawn, Gold, Magnus, Kara, Riley, Pyro, Mia, Eden, Axel, Zegram, Angel, Ashura, Diamond, Yomaz, Star, and Yevon. So just think of how many people have actually made it that far. My point exactly. Ashtok was so bored of not fighting ANYONE that he toyed around with Acnologia just to appease his thirst for battle. Well at least Acnologia went out with a bang. The Winner Is: Ashtok NEXT TIME For next time, it will be... NATE VS VEGETA! ANTI-HERO BATTLE! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights